se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Política de Corea del Sur/Presidentes
Presidentes surcoreanos con presidentes surcoreanos Moon Jae-in= Moon Jae-in Moon Jae-in - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| Former President Roh Moo-hyun, left, talks with current President Moon Jae-in at Cheong Wa Dae in May 2007 when the latter was the former's chief of staff. / Yonhap Lee Myung-bak - Moon Jae-in.jpg| Former President Lee Myung-bak, left, shakes hands with Moon Jae-in, then-chairman of the New Politics Alliance for Democracy, the predecessor of the current ruling Democratic Party, when they paid tribute at a mourning altar for the late President Kim Young-sam on Nov. 22, 2015. YONHAP Moon Jae-in - Park Geun-hye.jpg| South Korea's presidential candidates (L-R) Lee Jung-hee of opposition Unified Progressive Party, Moon Jae-in of the main opposition Democratic United Party and Park Geun-hye of ruling Saenuri Party pose before a televised debate in Seoul in this December 4, 2012 file photo. REUTERS/Lee Jae-Won/Files |-| Park Geun-hye= Park Geun-hye Park Geun-hye - Roh Tae-woo.jpg| Former President Roh Tae-Woo greets Rep. Park Geun-Hye, a vice president of the opposition Grand National Party, and the eldest daughter of late President Park Chung-Hee, at his house in Yonhi-dong, Seoul, Tuesday. dongA.com Kim Young-sam - Park Geun-hye.jpg| Awkward greeting: Rep. Park Geun-hye, right, presidential candidate of the ruling Saenuri Party, shakes hands with former President Kim Young-sam at his residence in Sangdo-dong, Seoul. The two have had sour relations since Kim criticized Park for having failed to nominate his son Hyun-cheol in the April general elections. / Yonhap Lee Myung-bak - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President-elect Lee Myung-bak (left) shakes hands with his special envoy to China Park Geun-hye at Lee's office in Tongui-dong, Seoul on Monday. Park was there to attend a meeting with a Chinese delegation of special envoys led by Vice Foreign Minister Wang Yi. /Newsis Moon Jae-in - Park Geun-hye.jpg| South Korea's presidential candidates (L-R) Lee Jung-hee of opposition Unified Progressive Party, Moon Jae-in of the main opposition Democratic United Party and Park Geun-hye of ruling Saenuri Party pose before a televised debate in Seoul in this December 4, 2012 file photo. REUTERS/Lee Jae-Won/Files |-| Lee Myung-bak= Lee Myung-bak Lee Myung-bak - Kim Young-sam.jpg| Former Presidents Kim Young-sam (right) and Lee Myung-bak. Koreapost.com Lee Myung-bak - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| El 25 de febrero de 2008, el presidente Lee Myung - bak está dejando salir a Roh Moo - hyun en la ceremonia de inauguración presidencial. Noticias de Yonhap Lee Myung-bak - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President-elect Lee Myung-bak (left) shakes hands with his special envoy to China Park Geun-hye at Lee's office in Tongui-dong, Seoul on Monday. Park was there to attend a meeting with a Chinese delegation of special envoys led by Vice Foreign Minister Wang Yi. /Newsis Lee Myung-bak - Moon Jae-in.jpg| Former President Lee Myung-bak, left, shakes hands with Moon Jae-in, then-chairman of the New Politics Alliance for Democracy, the predecessor of the current ruling Democratic Party, when they paid tribute at a mourning altar for the late President Kim Young-sam on Nov. 22, 2015. YONHAP |-| Roh Moo-hyun= Roh Moo-hyun Kim Young-sam - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| President Roh Moo-hyun meet former president Kim Young-sam (YS)on April 30, 2004. 2005 Kwon Woo-sung Kim Dae-jung - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| El presidente Kim Dae-jung y el presidente Roh Moo-hyun hablaron en la inauguración de la Biblioteca de Kim Dae-Jung el 3 de noviembre de 2003. Ohmynews Goh Kun - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| The late former President Roh Moo-hyun (right) and then-Prime Minister Goh Kun at Cheong Wa Dae in 2003 / Korea Times file Lee Myung-bak - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| El 25 de febrero de 2008, el presidente Lee Myung - bak está dejando salir a Roh Moo - hyun en la ceremonia de inauguración presidencial. Noticias de Yonhap Park Geun-hye - Roh Tae-woo.jpg| Former President Roh Tae-Woo greets Rep. Park Geun-Hye, a vice president of the opposition Grand National Party, and the eldest daughter of late President Park Chung-Hee, at his house in Yonhi-dong, Seoul, Tuesday. dongA.com Moon Jae-in - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| Former President Roh Moo-hyun, left, talks with current President Moon Jae-in at Cheong Wa Dae in May 2007 when the latter was the former's chief of staff. / Yonhap Fuentes Categoría:Corea del Sur-Corea del Sur